Feel This Moment
by Shen Meileng
Summary: for 10 Song Shuffle Challege / Hanya perlu satu hari agar membuat perasaan yang sudah tersimpan selama ini di ketahui / Positif AU. Rivaille OOC banget


**Rivaille x Hanji Shuffle Challenge**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Feel This Moment**_

_**Storyline Shen Meileng**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**_

_**Standar warning applied and happy reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[1]**

**Feel This Moment – Pitbull ft Cristina Aguilera**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hanji tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu di mulainya sejak kapan.

Hari ini seperti biasanya di mana Hanji meminta Rivaille untuk mengantarkannya kuliah karena motornya masih di bengkel. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai kejadian itu terjadi.

"Mata empat.."panggil Rivaille sebelum Hanji hendak keluar dari mobilnya

"Maaf aku—"ucapan Hanji tidak selesai lantaran Rivaille menariknya sampai jarak mereka tidak ada. Bibir mereka saling bertautan dan Hanji tidak paham apa yang terjadi

"Kenapa masih diam di sini? Bukankah kau sudah terlambat?"suara Rivaille menyadarkan Hanji dan buru-buru Hanji keluar dari mobil

**.**

**.**

**[2]**

**Man in Love – Infinite**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille sendiri juga tidak paham sejak kapan dia terus memikirkan gadis urakan itu. Yang jelas harinya tidak merasa benar jika tidak melihatnya sebentar saja.

Selain itu, dia juga tidak suka jika Hanji dekat-dekat dengan Eren meskipun mereka merupakan sahabat sejak kecil itu. Entahlah, ada rasa tidak rela saja.

Dan langkah untuk mencium Hanji yang dia lakukan tadi adalah salah satu cara untuk membuatnya yakin jika gadis itu tidak akan melirik orang lain.

"Sial! Kenapa harus gadis urakan macam dia.."gumam Rivaille dan menjalankan mobilnya

**.**

**.**

**[3]**

**Maddy Candy - Asami Masada**

**.**

**.**

Hanji sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi pagi. Namun berterima kasihlah pada kuliah serta Eren yang menganggunya sehingga Hanji tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Dan seperti sekarang, Hanji benar-benar kesal pada Eren lantaran permen yang di berikan Mikasa padanya kini sudah berada di dalam mulut Eren.

"Eren! Kau bisa minta pada Mikasa jika kau menginginkannya!"seru Hanji kesal yang hanya di jawab dengan tawa oleh Eren

Dan beginilah harinya di kampus di habiskan sehingga tidak mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi padanya tadi pagi.

**.**

**.**

**[4]**

**Come Back When You Hear This Song – 2PM**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh Petra —yang notabene mantan kekasihnya— sehingga menyanyikan lagu itu di keramaian seperti ini. Dan banyak orang yang berkumpul hanya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Petra selanjutnya.

Dan jika bukan karena Irvin yang menahannya untuk tetap berada di sana, Rivaille lebih memilih untuk mengurusi berbagai dokumen yang menunggunya di meja kerjanya.

"Levi.."panggil Petra sembari memandang lurus kearah Rivaille.

Seluruh orang memandangi Rivaille dan menyeritkan kening mengapa gadis secantik Petra mau bersusah payah untuk pria dingin seperti Rivaille.

"Apa kita tidak bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal, seperti dahulu?"tanya Petra penuh harap, meski tahu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Rivaille.

"Tidak.." singkat, padat dan menghancurkan hati Petra berkeping-keping

Rivaille tidak berkata apa-apa dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang merasa kasihan pada Petra sekaligus mencaci maki Rivaille karena menghancurkan hati gadis sebaik Petra.

**.**

**.**

**[5]**

**This Love – Maroon 5**

**.**

**.**

Hanji yang sedang berada di perpustakaan terlonjak kaget saat handphone miliknya berbunyi. Untung saja tadi penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar atau Hanji sekarang sudah kena marah karena menganggu ketenangan yang lain.

Hanji menyeritkan kening saat membaca pesan Rivaille. Tumben dia mengirimkan pesan yang isinya tidak mengomelinya.

_**Kau ada di mana?**_

Hanji dengan cepat mengetikkan balasan pesan dan tidak lupa mengubah mode handphonenya menjadi getar agar saat ada pesan atau telepon masuk, dia bisa tahu tanpa perlu menganggu yang lain.

Baru saja hendak meneruskan bacaanya, handpohe Hanji bergetar dan menampilkan balasan pesan dari Rivaille. Meski bingung dan tidak henti-hentinya menyeritkan kening, Hanji tetap menuruti isi pesan itu.

_**Aku di depan. Cepat keluar atau kau kutinggal**_

**.**

**.**

**[6]**

**Keep in Your Heart – Lee Hyun**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menjeputku? Bukankah biasanya kau tidak mau di ganggu jam segini. Dan—"ucapan Hanji lagi-lagi tidak selesai lantaran Rivaille lagi-lagi membungkam mulut Hanji dengan bibirnya

"Kau lupa kalau hari ini kau memaksaku untuk mengantarmu berbelanja?"sindir Rivaille setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menjalankan mobilnya untuk menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan

Hanji yang tadinya sudah lupa kejadian tadi pagi, sekarang kembali mengingatnya dan di tambah lagi sekarang jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Sialan si freak kebersihan yang satu ini.

Dan satu hal yang di catat Hanji baik-baik di otaknya dan juga hatinya yaitu jangan berbicara duluan sebelum Rivaille atau bibirnya akan menjadi korbannya.

**.**

**.**

**[7]  
Good Day – IU**

**.**

**.**

Demi Titan yang bisa naik motor Harley, ternyata seorang Hanji Zoe belanja hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam.

Seharusnya Rivaille berbahagia dengan kenyataan itu karena berarti dirinya bisa segera kembali ke kantor setelah mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumah.

Tapi begitu mendengar tujuan acara belanja hari ini untuk apa, Rivaille lebih meilih untuk menemani Hanji kemanapun seharian ketimbang membiarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumah.

"Malam ini pesta ulang tahunnya Eren, jadi aku harus berpenampilan yang terbaik.."

Bahkan seorang Hanji Zoe yang tidak pernah mempedulikan penampilan mendadak ingin berpenampilan terbaik di hari ulang tahun Eren. Apa jangan-jangan mereka—

"Dan kau harus ikut.."ucap Hanji memaksa Rivaille yang sebenarnya tanpa perlu di paksapun dia pasti akan ikut untuk menjauhkan Hanji dari Eren

**.**

**.**

**[8]**

**Happy Ending – Jay Park**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Rivaille ingin meleparkan garpu yang di pegangnya sekarang ke seluruh pria yang matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Hanji yang malam ini benar-benar berbeda. Dan di tambah lagi sejak tadi Eren menempel terus pada Hanji yang membuat emosinya kian memuncak.

"Aku pergi.."ucap Rivaille datar dan meninggalkan ballroom begitu saja

Hanji melihat hal itu panik dan pergi mengejar Rivaille, sementara Eren hanya tertawa pelan. Mikasa yang berada di sampingnya menatap Eren dengan heran.

"Kau sengaja bukan?"tanya Mikasa _**to the point**_

"Kalau tidak begitu, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya.."balas Eren

Mikasa hanya menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan sang pacar. Kadang di balik wajah polosnya tersimpan sejuta rencana yang tidak terduga.

**.**

**.**

**[9]**

**Kakko Warui I Love You – French Kiss**

**.**

**.**

"Hey.. Hey.. kau kenapa sih?"tanya Hanji yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil Rivaille

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan memasang sabuk mengaman pada dirinya sendiri. Hanji yang sejak tadi pagi merasa Rivaille menjadi aneh, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Rivaille dan berharap apapun yang merasuki tubuh Rivaille segera keluar.

"Tsk" decih Rivaille dan menepis tangan Hanji yang membuat gadis itu menggerutu. Sebenarnya Rivaille kenapa sih?

"Kau hari ini aneh.."ucap Hanji sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Kata itu jauh lebih pantas di sandingkan padamu.."balas Rivaille yang membuat Hanji menghembuskan nafas kesal

"Aku memang aneh, tapi kau jauh lebih aneh hari ini.."ucap Hanji sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Rivaille

"Contohnya?"

"Seperti ini—"

Kali ini Rivaille yang di buat terkejut lantaran Hanji yang menciumnya duluan dan bukannya dia. Saat Hanji hendak menarik dirinya menjauh, sebelah tangan Rivaille menarik kepala Hanji untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sampai tubuh mereka menuntut pasokan oksigen barulah mereka melepaskan tautan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah, namun tidak dapat di pungkiri jika wajah Hanji sekarang benar-benar memerah karena malu lantaran melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kau cukup peka juga ternyata.."sindir Rivaille yang mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan yang lumayan sepi

Hanji hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Memang seharusnya dia tidak peka, tapi kalau menyangkut Rivaille sepertinya dirinya tidak bisa tidak peka.

"Lalu hubungan kita sekarang seperti apa?"

"Apa perlu aku katakan?"

"Aku merasa belum memiliki ikatan apapun padamu.."

"Merepotkan"

"Atau kau lebih senang aku bersama Eren?"

Ckitt. Rivaille mengerem mendadak mobilnya yang tengah melaju dan dia langsung menatap tajan Hanji yang di balas dengan cengiran.

"Kau langsung kuseret kekamarku kalau berani melakukannya.."

Hanji mendengarnya hanya tertawa, sementara Rivaille mendecih dan menjalankan mobilnya yang tadi lajunya dia sempat dihentikan.

**.**

**.**

**[10]**

**Gray Paper – Yesung**

**.**

**.**

Hanji tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat membaca tulisan di kertas berwarna abu-abu yang dia temukan terselip diantara buku-buku miliknya. Tadi Rivaille baru saja dari kamarnya dan mengomelinya sepanjang hari karena kamarnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Dan mungkin saat mereka membereskan kamar ini dia menyelipkannya di buku miliknya.

"Ya ampun. Apa susahnya mengatakannya padaku?"tawa Hanji saat melihat tulisan di kertas yang dia pegang

**.**

**.**

**Kau milikku selamanya**

**.**

**.**

**End of Shuffle Challege**

**.**

**.**

_**Omaigat.. aku bisa menyelesaikan challege ini dengan selamat sentosa /dor/**_

_**Uhuk.. settingannya AU dan para chara di buat OOC mohon di maafkan. Tapi please, jangan umpan aku ke para Titan sana **_

_**Kak Nabila Alketiri a.k.a Nacchan Sakura, mohon maaf kalo sumbangsihku di challege ini amat sangat nista. Ini hasil mimpi tadi malam di mana bang Levi sama Hanji yang seperti di atas.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 12/08/13**_


End file.
